My Knight in soaking armour
by MsHolmes
Summary: For a challenge by TheBooyahEffect @ the HPFC Form.  Based in Halloween ! Oneshot LGxCD


**For a challenge by TheBooyahEffect the HPFC Form.**

**I don't own harry potter**

**Pics of the costumes will be on my profile!**

It was October 31st and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were having a Halloween party for the first time in 70 years.

All the teachers helped decorate the great hall with orange and black balloons, scary looking pumpkins and even the ghosts were making ghost stories to scare the pupils senseless.

Even through all of the excitement no-one could convince Luna Lovegood to join in the fun. As she sat on the corner of her bed combing her hair wishing that she was asked by_**him**_.

She knew _**he**_ would never ask her. Who would?

"Please come Luna! If you're so upset with no date go there and make every guy wished they asked you. I'm sure Cedric would dance with you as well."Cho said trying to convince her.

"Cedric?"Luna asked confused.

"Oh yeah he is my date."

_Cho had a date! _She thought. _So much for her promising that if everyone in our couldn't get a date we'd all go ourself._

"Fine! I'll come if it means so much to you! Will you help me make a costume?"

"Oh well I already made you one.I knew I would convince you."Cho said pointing to a bag on her bed.

~xxx~

As soon as they were in the Great Hall they could see the envy in every girls' eyes as they saw all there dates started to stare at Luna and Cho in their costumes. But that's not who they were looking for. Just then they saw Cedric walk towards them in a Knight costume.

"Hello ladies, I must say you both look wonderful!"Cedric said before kissing Cho on the lips.

"Excuse me, "Luna said quietly."I'm not feeling the best so I'll be out side getting fresh air and stuff... "

"It's raining maybe I should go get Madam Pomfrey or something?"

"No Cedric it's fine really it's just a little over crowded in here. Cho maybe in 5 minutes come out and get me so I don't miss too much of the party?"

Cho just nodded and watched as Luna started to shove her way past everyone.

"Wonder who rocked her boat ..."Cho said as Cedric started to lead her to the dancefloor.

~xxx~

Luna had been sitting out by the lake for half an hour.

"I guess Cho isn't coming ,"She said to her self feebly."I suppose she's dancing with _**him**_. I'm so stupid !"

"No your not ." Said a voice coming from the old oak tree that rested there.

"Who is it ?"

"Who do you think ?"

Luna paused , she thought the voice was familliar but surely it couldn't be _**him **_.Slowly a well-built figure emerged from behind the tree .

"_Lumos _!" He said then pointed his wand at his face .

Luna gasped , her heart started to skip beats and she was sure her face was burning .It was Cedric !

"Why are you here ?"Luna said gasping for air.

"Well why do you think ? Do you really think I would like someone like Cho ? Seriously she's shallow and clearly doesn't care for her friends if she ditched you here.I like someone else and I'm sure you know her .She's pretty , funny , smart and so much more .Do you want to meet her ?"

"Sure..."

Cedric stepped towards her , pulled her off the ground so she was standing and then started to lead her up to the entrance of the castle.

"Where is she ?"

"Well she is ..."Said Cedric like an excited puppy but was interrupted by hoards of laughter.

"So you see I left the loony out here and stayed dancing with the guys instead ! I mean she was really upset that she didn't get a date but who'd wanna date her ?" Cho said to a group of laughing girls.

"I would !" Cedric shouted at Cho."Oh and she isn't a loony she's pretty , funny , smart and so much more !"

_Wait ,_Luna thought to herself . _She's pretty , funny , smart and so much more ? Surely Cedric hadn't meant her earlier ?_

Before she could process this Cedric slipped his hands round her waist and started to kiss her .The rain started to fall harder but that wasn't stopping their kiss .

"No !"Cho screamed as she started to cry.

The other girls were in complete shock and ran back inside . Finally the kiss ended and Luna was left without air .

"Sorry Cho is there something worth watching here ?" Luna said fighting the urge to laugh while Cho ran away ."I'm so gonna get it when i get back to the common room ."

"Don't go then ."Cedric whispered into her ear .

"Where else can I go ?"

"I have an idea ..." he said while leading her in the castle and up to the seventh floor.


End file.
